Demonic Love
by ChibiChibiBunny
Summary: Laharl and Flonne have their ups and downs. But something happens that really upsets thier relationship. Something horrible.
1. a chance encounter

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first fan fiction! This is my first time posting one of my fan fictions here so be nice. If you completely hate this story then give creative criticism and not going on about nothing really and displaying how immature you are. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea and never will. sniff

Warning: This is rated M for a reason. Beware. Although there is nothing bad in this chapter.

" PRINNIES!!! GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASSES IN HERE!!!" yelled Laharl. Flonne flinched. "What could be the matter now?" Flonne asked. "Sheesh. You would think he was a girl PMSing. I am so sick of that punk's attitude. Maybe I'll poison his drink." Etna said mischievously. "Etna! You shouldn't kid about things like that!" Flonne yelled over a giant explosion.

It had been many years since the war between the 3 worlds. Etna and Laharl had gotten over their pointless fight long ago. They had all grown taller but they still acted like little children. "FLONNE! GET IN HERE!" yelled Laharl. "Coming!" said Flonne as she walked happily to Laharl's office. "Yes Laharl?" Flonne asked as she walked into his office.

Laharl still walked around with no shirt and no one really cared back then. Now it made Flonne want to have a vicious nosebleed every time she saw him. " I need you to go with me to the Sea of Gehenna. This Zombie King has been stinking up the place. It's bad for business." said Laharl. " Oh Laharl!" Flonne exclaimed. "So you do care about the condition of that place. How sweet!" Laharl snorted. "Ha! 90 of their profits go to me so of course." He said.

" Laharl! How can you be so selfish!" Flonne yelled. Suddenly Etna barged in. " OOH!! Let me go with you!" She sang happily. " After all who knows what naughty things you would do to Flonne if I left you alone." Etna teased. " W-W-What!? Etna!" Flonne stuttered embarrassed. " SHUTUP ETNA! Who would want to touch her anyway!?" Laharl yelled. Flonne's eyes started to tear up. "DIE LAHRL!" she yelled as she shot a bunch of Holy Arrows at him. " You're so mean!" Flonne yelled as she ran out.

Laharl staggered as he struggled to get up. "Smooth Prince. You can go yourself now. I wanna torture Maderas." Etna said. " Fine! I don't need you two! I can do it myself!" yelled Laharl. He limped off to the door with his sword in tow. " Ah. Damn angel." He said.

Maderas sank his fangs into the succubus' neck. " No! Maderas! It hurts!" she cried. All of Maderas vassals were either succubus or nekomatas. Of course he only wanted them for their blood. " You taste good Lillith." He said as he sucked her blood. He pushed her to the cold hard ground. "Let's have some fun shall we" Maderas said with an evil grin.

Suddenly Etna busted in. " OHH MADERAS!!!" she yelled. Etna thrust her spear into the crumbling wall, causing it to collapse. Etna hated this part of the castle. It was cold, smelly and moldy. The only fun down here was torturing Maderas. " Dammit!" Maderas yelled. " Oh did I ruin your fun. TOO BAD!" Etna yelled as she shot a ball of dark energy at Maderas.

He was blown back a few feet. Lillith slowly crawled away. " Hey you get back here!" Maderas yelled. Etna looked sadly at the succubus. Her skin was very pale and she had bags under her eyes. She looked like she was deprived of food too. " Hey you. What's your name? You want something to eat?" asked Etna. Lillith nodded. " Hey you bastard! What have you done to this poor girl!?" Etna yelled. " Ah. Never mind. Don't answer that." she said. She walked off. " Come on. I know a prinny who makes a mean pot of spicy ramen." Etna said.

Laharl walked to the boiling Sea of Gehenna. It was like walking in an oven. And to top it all off it smelled like bleu cheese and ass. Suddenly a dark figure jumped on his back. " Who are you! Tell me now or I'll crush your balls!" It yelled. Laharl saw it was a Bastet ( The final class of the nekomata for those who don't know). " GET OFF ME YOU DAMN ALLEY CAT!!" He yelled shoving her off him. " Oh my prince Laharl!" She said. " Please excuse my rudeness. I lost my little cousin here you see." She said.

Laharl backed up. " You have some nerve. You're gonna pay!" He yelled. " Please prince Laharl. Forgive me." She jumped off into the steamy clearing. " HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Laharl yelled. He walked of to the source of the smell. " I'll catch her. Maybe." Laharl said.

Meanwhile Flonne sat sadly in the Stellar Graveyard. She admired the stars and planets that decorated the land. She hugged her knees. " Laharl why? I thought you loved me." Flonne cried. Maderas limped to a rock. He spotted Flonne in the clearing. A perverted grin spread across his face. He now had the perfect way to get back at Etna and Laharl too. All he needed was Flonne.

Flonne stood up and turned around. Maderas dashed in front of her and knocked her out. Flonne fainted. " Hmmhmm. We're gonna have some fun together little Flonne." said Maderas.

A/N: Ha! cliffhanger. I hope you like it. Please please please take 2 minutes out of your life to review. Thank you!


	2. Swift escape for now

A/N: Hahaha. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. Now I want at least 2 reviews to post another chapter. Comment twice if you have to.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Disgaea. sniff

Lillith rubbed her flat stomach as she pushed aside her fourth bowl of ramen. " You sure do eat a lot" Etna observed. " I haven't eaten in 3 days. Maderas does not feed me." said Lillith. "Oh! I never told you my name. It's Lillith." she said.

Etna smiled. "You could be a good apprentice someday. I don't know if Hanako will be happy about that though." Etna said. Just then Laharl burst through the door covered in zombie juice. " Ew, Prince you reek." Etna said, plugging her nose. " Shutup." Laharl said. He walked off to the bathroom in a rage, knocking over prinnies and tables.

Lillith giggled. "I wonder if the Overlord has someone special in his life" Lillith wondered out loud. " Probably Flonne. He acts like he hates her but he's really madly in love with her." Etna said. She swirled her fork around in her ramen. "I wonder who will confess first." Etna wondered.

Maderas laid Flonne on his bed. A nekomata vassal walked in. " Master Maderas welcome back." She said. " GET OUT!" He yelled. The neko jumped and then fled. Maderas chained her hands together. " I'll wait until she wakes up. Then it begins." Maderas said. Lillith slowly opened the door to Maderas room. After being in the clean part of the castle, this part smelled nauseating. Maderas ignored her and went to the other room.

Lillith looked at the fallen angel. Lillith couldn't quite remember who she was. Flonne's hair was a mess and she was breathing with difficulty. Lillith saw she was chained up. Lillith looked around to make sure no one was looking. Her tail changed into a monster and bit the chains until they broke. She shook Flonne. "Wake up. Wake up. You have to leave this place." Lillith said. Flonne woke up finally. "Huh? Where am I?" Flonne asked, looking around the dirty room. "It smells horrible." Flonne said plugging her nose. "You must leave! Now" Lillith said.

Lillith pushed Flonne out the door. "GO!" she yelled. Lillith closed the door loudly. Maderas walked in. "What? Where did she go!?" Maderas yelled. He spotted Lillith by the door. He grabbed her by the neck. "You bitch. You did this didn't you!" Maderas yelled. He threw Lillith against the wall. She hit her head hard. Blood ran down her head as she lost consciousness. Maderas charged out of the room, but Flonne was already long gone.

Flonne ran as fast as she could to Laharl's office. She ran into about 5 prinnies and made 1 explode. She finally made it, out of breath. She ran into his office. "What, WHAT!" Laharl yelled. "Oh, um I forgot. Hehehe." Flonne said.

"You ditzy angel." Laharl said. "Oh Flonne, don't move." Laharl said getting up. He walked in front of Flonne. He leaned his face in toward hers. Flonne blushed 5 shades of red. She closed her eyes. Laharl punched a hole through the wall. "Ha! Damn spiders!" Laharl said. Flonne opened her eyes. She sighed in disappointment.

"What? You thought I was gonna kiss you?" Laharl said. " NO! NO!" Flonne said quickly. "Well I hear Etna calling so I'll be leaving." Flonne said as she dashed out of his office. Flonne ran into Prier( yes that is how her name is really spelled) and fell backwards. "Aw, Laharl harassing you again? Want me to kick his ass?" Prier asked. "No! Nothing like that." Flonne said. She then ran.

"Hey Flonne!" Laharl yelled. "Oh it's just you." Laharl said in a disgusted tone. Prier glared at him. "C'MERE LAHARL! GIMME A HUG!" Prier yelled. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME DEVIL WOMAN!" Laharl yelled locking himself in his office. "That'll teach you little punk." Prier said.

Flonne walked to her room. She was so tired. She laid down on her bed. It was only 8:00 and she was already sleepy. She fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile..

Maderas jiggled the lock on the door. He needed to get out. " Lillith! Get your ass over here!" Maderas yelled. Lillith slowly walked over to Maderas. " Melt this lock for me! Now!" He demanded. "But why? We can't go outside." asked Lillith. Maderas slapped her hard. Lillith hit the ground. "You dare question me!? Melt this lock now!" Maderas demanded. He was pissed.

Tears fell from Lillith's eyes as she melted the lock with her thunderbolt move. " Excellent. Now stay here until I get back." Maderas ordered. " But it's almost midnight! Were could you possibly be going?" asked Lillith. "I'm going to get revenge on Laharl and Etna by hurting their dearest friend." Maderas answered.

" You don't mean.. no you can't!" Lillith begged. "Shutup. I do whatever the hell I want. I'm not gonna let some punk kids rule me." Maderas answered. He walked of into the moldy and leaking hallways in silence.

Lillith stood up weakly. She needed to do something and fast.

Flonne slept peacefully in her bed. Laharl slowly walked in and closed the door. She was safe. Laharl had a gut feeling that she was in trouble. He walked closer to her bed . He admired her cute little face as it shined in the moonlight. Laharl blushed as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Flonne." he whispered. He walked out of room silently. Flonne smiled. She wasn't asleep.

Lillith turned a corner and smacked hard into Prier and fell. Prier was holding a milk carton and had a black tank top and pink boxers on. "Is it everyone smack into my boobs day!?" Prier said, annoyed. She took a good look at Lillith. "What are you? My clone?" Prier asked. "No! Maderas! He's planning to…I have to warn Etna!" Lillith shouted. "That vampire guy? He won't do much." Prier said drinking out of the carton. " No! He's going to do something horrible to that fallen angel girl!" Lillith said

"I don't follow." Prier said. " Wait. Are you his vassal? Why are you out of your room?" Prier asked. "Ahgh! You ditz! I'll find Etna myself!" Lillith screamed. Lillith stomped off swearing about dumb overlords. Prier dropped her carton on a prinny and walked off. "Now where was that angel chick's room?" Prier wondered out loud.

Lillith ran around the castle coming across rooms and more rooms but not Flonne's room. Lillith finally broke down and cried on the floor. "Help me onee-chan" Lillith cried.

Meanwhile in Flonne's room Maderas slid through the door unnoticed. Flonne was busy thinking about Laharl. Maderas snuck up on Flonne from behind. He chained her arms and covered her mouth. Flonne cried and kicked but Maderas was a lot stronger than her. "I finally got you alone. Let's have some fun shall we?" Maderas said. Flonne cried. _Laharl! Help me! _Flonne begged.

A/N: Ohh nuther cliffhanger, in yer face. Review please. I'll try and update soon.


	3. That night, that day, and a vacation

A/N: Ahh Spring break. Gotta love it. I wish it wasn't over so soon. Sorry for the long wait but I was waiting for comments and free time. Thank you to the person who commented. Now the story takes a serious turn. Beware. I have yet to decide how long this story will be. I may not post as much as I can because of school. Got to keep my grades up, I will be graduating soon. Ok on to the story!

Chapter 3:

Lillith cried her poor eyes out in an unknown room. " Onee-chan!" she cried. Etna came around the corner singing Terracotta pie at the top of her lungs. She spotted and Lillith and stopped singing. " What's up Lillith?" Etna asked. Lillith looked up but felt faint. She fainted and thought she heard Maderas snicker before blacking out.

Meanwhile, Prier walked around until she found what appeared to be Flonne's room. She wanted to just kick the door down and get violent but instead she knocked politely. " Y-yes?" Flonne asked in a cracked voice. "Flonne are you alright? You sound like you're crying." Prier said. "It's these old romance movies. They get me every time." Flonne lied. "M'kay." Prier said jumping up and down slowly. After that short warm up she kicked the door right out of its hinges.

Prier gasped at what she saw. Maderas was sucking Flonne's blood with his hands down her shirt. "AHA! SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" Prier screamed as she aimed a violent kick at Maderas head. Maderas jumped out the way with Flonne. Prier turned but Maderas caught her off guard and punched her square in the stomach. "Prier!" Flonne yelled. "She got in my way. Anyone who gets in my way will die." Maderas said. Prier, who had faked being unconscious, punched Maderas right in the face. " Except me bitch." Prier said.

"Violent bitch! Take this!" Maderas screamed as he stabbed Prier right on her side with his nails. Prier gagged and fell to the floor. She did not give up though. She tried to kick him again but was in a lot of pain. Flonne was paralyzed in fear. She couldn't believe her eyes. Prier was beginning to black out. She closed her eyes as blood flowed from her side. "Now my little Flonne, stay quiet for me." Maderas said as he walked toward Flonne.

Using some freaky telekinesis he picked up the door and put it back where it was. He pinned Flonne to the wall and continued to suck her blood. He put his hands down her shirt and pressed his lips against hers. Flonne struggled and pushed but Maderas pushed her painfully against the wall. He ripped her pajamas off and pulled his own clothes off. "No! I want Laharl to be my first!" Flonne yelled. "You whore. You want Laharl that bad? Looks like He gets my sloppy seconds." Maderas said. Flonne cried harder at his cruel words.

Maderas thrust himself into her. He pressed his lips against hers to muffle her scream. Flonne hoped anyone but Laharl would come.

Meanwhile…

Etna laid Lillith on her bed. She was under a powerful spell. Etna wondered if she should call Flonne to take a look. It was very late though. She was probably knocked out. Etna felt like yelling at Maderas. No doubt this was his work. She decided to wake up Laharl. But hesitated seeing as he would probably destroy the walls if he did. Lillith stirred. "Help……Flonne….no." She whispered in her sleep.

Etna covered up Lillith and walked of to Flonne's room. She suddenly got a chill down her spine. She had a feeling that something bad had happened. She walked slowly with her spear in tow.

Maderas groaned loudly as he came inside Flonne. Flonne collapsed on the floor. She was in serious pain. What would she tell Laharl? Maderas laughed. " With you under my control I can overthrow Laharl and take the throne for myself." Maderas said.

Someone then knocked on the door. "Flonne? Are you alright?" asked Etna. Maderas then disappeared in a cloud of bats. Etna jiggled the door. Flonne lay on the floor in a wreck. "Why is the door locked?" Etna wondered. Etna assumed she was asleep and walked off to her room. After she left Maderas appeared again.

He grabbed Flonne by her neck and leveled her to his face. "Now listen. You will do as I say. I could easily put poison in your blood and kill you if you don't obey me. Tomorrow night I will be here at 12:00. Be ready my dear." He said. Maderas released Flonne and then disappeared again.

Flonne crawled over to her bed and cried herself to sleep. She dreaded tomorrow night.

The next morning Etna, Laharl and Lillith ate breakfast together served by the prinnies. "Strange. Flonne is usually the first one up. And Prier usually comes to steal your food about now." Etna said. "Who the hell cares." Laharl said as he wolfed down his second plate. "PRINNIES! BRING ME MORE GRUB!" Laharl yelled.

Lillith knew what had happened to them but knew Maderas would kill her if she did. He did have control over her and would be punished for this short vacation she was having.

Flonne and Prier were in Flonne's room. "I'll cut his nuts off and feed it to him!" Prier yelled in a violent rage. "Prier! Please don't tell Laharl!" Flonne begged. She was still in bed with her torn and bloody pajamas. "But why!? Laharl could have him in his grave in 2 seconds." Prier stated. Flonne threw her arms around Prier and only cried. "I understand. I won't tell." Prier said finally. But she didn't want to just stand around and do nothing. She had to do something.

Suddenly it hit her. "Why don't we go on a vacation in Veldime?" Prier suggested. Flonne didn't answer. She then nodded. Right now she wanted to be as far away from the castle as possible. "I'll tell the prinnies to bring some food up, okay." Prier said. She slowly walked off holding her bandaged side. "I must be getting sloppy for him to stab me like that." Prier said to herself. "He'll pay."

The day passed very slowly. Flonne stayed in her room all day, not even eating dinner. Laharl went to chase off stray demons from the front of the castle. Lillith had hung out in a field to escape Maderas. At 10:00 Flonne finally changed her clothes and came out her room. She wanted to be with Laharl. But he would probably shoo her off like always.

She walked to get something to eat and then went back to her room to watch TV. 10:30... 11:00.… 11:55. By then Flonne was getting scared. She hid under her covers and shivered in fear. At 11:58 she got up and ran out her room. She walked down the hall to Laharl's room. She knew Laharl hated to be woken up so she quietly opened the door and slipped through. Laharl was fast asleep. Flonne slowly reached toward his shoulder. Laharl awoke suddenly and grabbed her by her wrist.

Flonne jumped and almost fell backwards. "Flonne you ditz. Don't sneak up on me like that." Laharl said. "What the hell do you want?" Laharl asked a little too loudly. "W-w-ell I h-h-had a bad dream and…" Flonne stuttered. "Laharl…can I stay here for tonight?" Flonne asked.

Laharl blushed redder than a tomato. "Hell no! You have a room! Now beat it!" Laharl said. Tears slid down Flonne's round cheeks. "What are you crying for!?" Laharl yelled. Flonne decided she needed to lie to get in his bed (Whoa. Don't get the wrong idea). "I had a dream that I lost you Laharl! And yet… you're being so cruel." Flonne cried.

Laharl softened a bit. "Flonne I'm not going anywhere." He said. Flonne walked past him and sat on his bed. "I won't leave." She said stubbornly. "Fine. If you move even a little I'll throw you on the floor." Laharl said. "Yay! Thank you Laharl!" Flonne cried. They both lay down on his bed. Flonne, exhausted from worrying, fell right to sleep. Laharl held her close when he was sure she was asleep.

The next morning…

Flonne woke up next to Laharl. She was in his arms. Flonne blushed a deep crimson. But she felt so secure in his arms. As if nothing could get her. "PRIIIIIINCE!! THERE'S CHAOS OUTSIDE!!" Etna screamed as she burst into the room.

Laharl woke up with a start, dropping Flonne onto the pillow. "What!? Dammit I was asleep here!" Laharl yelled. "YOU DEAL WITH IT!" Laharl yelled. Etna shrugged and ran off. Laharl suddenly remembered Flonne was there. "Oh, Flonne." He said. Flonne blushed and crawled out the bed. "Thank you Laharl." She said bowing. She clumsily walked out to the showers.

She saw Prier on the way. She had a load of suitcases. "Flonne come on! I thought we were going to Veldime!" Prier said. "Oh. I must have forgotten. Let me go pack." Flonne said. "I'll go with you. Not too safe around here now." Prier said. Crashing and explosions could be heard outside. Etna was fighting whatever had tried to conquer the castle.

"Haven't seen that red headed buffoon and his minions in a long while. Wonder how they been." Prier said. "Well that red headed fellow should be in his mid 20's by now." Flonne said. "Now what was his name again?" Flonne wondered. "Adam? Ada? Wait. That's a girl's name." Prier said. Flonne snapped her suitcase shut. "Well then let's get Laharl and go." Flonne said. "No way is Laharl coming." Prier said. "But why?" Flonne asked.

"I'm trying to get away from that punk. Plus, Veldime is much nicer than this dump. Now let's get the hell outta here." Prier said. Flonne was very disappointed but followed Prier to the dimensional guide anyway. She wanted to be as far away from Maderas as possible.

After a while they were finally warped to Veldime. Random people and monsters roamed around the clean and fresh fields. In the clearing Prier spotted a blonde woman staring at the sky. "Hey isn't that Ro- wait….um… Rozalin!" Flonne said. Hearing her name she turned around. "Put on a few pounds didn't she." Prier observed. Rozalin walked over to them. "Oh my it's… um …" Rozalin said. "It's us! Flonne and Prier." Flonne answered. "Oh that's right! So good to see you." Rozalin said.

She seemed different. But Prier still saw her as the woman who stole Adell away from her. That could not be overlooked. Prier looked away as Flonne hugged Rozalin. Flonne noticed she had put on a few pounds. "I haven't seen Adell in a while. I hope he's okay. He is so reckless." Rozalin said. Prier heard that. "Want me to go look for him?" Prier asked.

"Oh I don't want to trouble you." Rozalin said. "It's no trouble. I could use a walk." Prier said. Rozalin hesitated and then gave in. "Okay. But please be careful." Rozalin said. "Okay." Prier said calmly, although inside she was leaping around like an overexcited puppy.

"Should I go with you?" Flonne asked. But Prier had already walked off. "Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry after coming all this way." Rozalin asked. "Oh okay." Flonne said. She noticed Rozalin had changed a lot. She was a lot less hostile. Her eyes looked a lot gentler.

Meanwhile…

Prier walked around looking in all the places she thought Adell would be. She hadn't seen him since she ran off to escape Laharl a few years ago.

She had told Adell she loved him and then ran off. She walked up to the reflection pond and looked at the river. It was as clear as the sky itself. Prier sat down and tossed rocks into the water. It was unlikely that they would meet again. Suddenly rock came flying out of nowhere. It hit the pond and skipped five times against the pond.

Prier jumped up an turned around to see Adell. Prier's heart skipped a beat. Adell was as young as ever. But he was much taller. "I scared ya didn't I." Adell said laughing. Prier blushed. "N-no way." Prier said. She cast her eyes down and then noticed his bleeding side. "Oh my! Adell you're bleeding!" Prier said. She rushed over to him. "Oh. It's nothing." Adell said as if it were only a scratch.

"Moron! It could get infected!" Prier said a little too loudly. She lifted his shirt up slightly and healed him with and Omega heal spell. "Thank you Prier. You're so kind." He said. Prier blushed. "I-I'm an overlord! We aren't supposed to be kind." Prier said. "But then you're servants will want to kill you." Adell said. Prier giggled. She was acting like a love struck schoolgirl.

He sat down and skipped more rocks against the pond. The sun was almost setting and the scenery was beautiful. As if they were thrown into a painting. "Adell… four years ago… do you remember…" Prier trailed off. She looked down in embarrassment. "I never forgot that. Why did you run away?" Adell asked. "Well Laharl was trying to kill me." Prier stated.

Meanwhile…

Rozalin slowly poured tea for Flonne. "Thank you." Flonne said as she sipped her tea. She eyed Rozalin's torso. She was really big. Bigger than she used to be. Then it hit her. "Rozalin are you pregnant?" Flonne asked in surprise. Rozalin looked surprised. "You can tell? Oh my." Rozalin said. "Yes I am. 2 months. But I still haven't told Adell." Rozalin said. "My. I had no idea you were that close." Flonne said. She sipped her tea and thought of Laharl. She missed him already.

"Flonne how come you suddenly decided to come here out of the blue?" Rozalin asked. Flonne shivered in terror as she thought of Maderas. "Oh um you know. Just a vacation." Flonne lied. "You're lying. But if you don't want to tell me it's alright. Did Laharl do something?" Rozalin asked. "No…not him." Flonne said. Flonne suddenly got up. "I-I have to use the bathroom." She said and bolted off with tears in her eyes.

Bumbumbum…..

Adell and Prier sat silently and watched the sunset. "Rozalin was worried about you." Prier said after a long silence. "Are you two…together?" Prier asked. "Yeah. We are." Adell said. He stopped skipping rocks and looked over at Prier. Out of embarrassment she could not look at him back. He put his hand on top of hers. "Prier… do you wanna do it?" Adell asked.

It took a minute for her to process what he just said. Her face got so red that her nose bled a little. "W-WHAT!?" she replied.

A/n: You are probably sick of cliffhangers but it keeps you coming back right? It worked on Naruto and Pretty face. I'll try to update soon. Will they do it or not? Stay tuned! :3 I checked over this and can not believe how many grammar errors I made! And this is why I have a bad grade in English…


	4. 3 peice swimsuit kinda peachy isnt it?

A/N: So the chapter you may or may not have been waiting for. Will they do it? Well yes… but I'm no good with lemon scenes. Heh heh. And yes the title is a reference to a line in the opening in the anime Lucky Star. The original line is something along the lines of "At 3cm, kinda peachy isn't it?" I modified it a wee bit. And this chapter will introduce a new original character! Look forward to it.

Chapter 4: 3 piece swimsuit kinda peachy isn't it?

"WHAT!? FLONNE IS MISSING!?" Laharl screamed. Jennifer flinched a little. "And Prier." Etna stated. "Screw her! Where the hell did Flonne go!?" Laharl yelled. "Kinda harsh Prince." Etna said. "Relax Harlie. We have a plan to track down Flonne and Prier." Jennifer said. Still sporting her bra and short shorts even in her early thirties Jennifer cheerfully pressed a button on a remote. She and Gordon had already converted to demons after much protest and screaming.

The door opened and a person suddenly stepped in. She was about 5'4'', had short blue hair, red eyes, and wore a black tank top with a black skirt. "Meet Chiwa-chan, the all new and improved multi-purpose tracking gynoid!" Jennifer said cheerfully (Fun fact: Jennifer's Japanese voice actor is name Chiwa Saitou).

"So we can use her to track down Flonne and Prier?" Etna asked. "Yes. All we need is a piece of her DNA." Jennifer said. "DNA? I'm sure she has a hairbrush somewhere." Etna said. They walked off to Flonne's room. They opened the door and started searching around. Jennifer tripped and almost fell over a blanket on the ground. "Hey what's that wet stuff on the wall?" Etna asked.

"I smell s-e-x!" Jennifer said in a sing song voice. Etna burst out laughing. "Harlie what have you and Flonne been doing?" Jennifer asked. Laharl blushed. "We haven't done anything!" Laharl yelled. "And you obviously didn't use a condom. Hey I ain't taking care of no babies!" Etna said. "Shame on you Harlie!" Jennifer scolded. "Shutup! We did not do anything!" Laharl yelled. Though he was a bit aroused by the thought…

Chiwa pulled a piece of hair out of Laharl's head. "Hey! You crazy android! What are you doing?" Laharl yelled. "My sensors indicate that this was not made by Laharl." Chiwa stated. The trio froze in terror and shock. "That would mean… Flonne has another man in her life." Etna said. "I'll kill whoever he is! I will not allow it! I'll find her and force the whole story out of that damn angel!" Laharl yelled. He thrust a hairbrush into Chiwa's hand. "FIND HER NOW!?" yelled Laharl. "Affirmative." Chiwa said.

Meanwhile…

"Adell! What the hell are you saying!?" Prier said jumping up quickly. "Do.You.Want.To.Do.It." Adell said nonchalantly. "But you and Rozalin are together. Am I just a side thing? Are you bored with Rozalin and now you want me!? You pig!" Prier yelled. Tears flooded her eyes. "That's not it. I wanted you but didn't want to abandon Rozalin. Then my parents sort of forced me into it." Adell said. "Liar!" Prier yelled.

Adell went up and hugged her. Prier rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled so damn hot. They both sat down. Adell laid her down on the soft grass. "I can't. I mean…" Prier started. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Adell said. He kissed her softly on her lips and slowly slipped off her bustier (Or at least I think that's what she's wearing). Prier blushed really hard. She wrapped her arms around him.

He slowly pulled of his clothes and kissed her neck. He slowly pushed into her. Prier whimpered. He then thrust all the way into her. Prier almost screamed but held it in. She clawed into his back. Adell flinched a little. He continued to thrust into her, barely controlling himself. Prier moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard.

Moochoo and Friday were watching silently in the bush. "Adell how could you!?" Friday whispered. "This is hot!" Moochoo yelled reaching down there. But he sighed in disappointment, remembering that Orcs have no penis.

Adell and Prier both yelled loudly as they came at the same time. Adell pulled himself out of Prier and collapsed right next to her. Prier was drifting off to sleep but a loud voice woke her up. "FREAKS! THIS IS A PUBLIC POND NOT A LOVE HOTEL!" Prier jumped up quickly. She rose to see a Bastet with her arms crossed standing 3 feet away from them. "Shit! Get outta here!" yelled Prier. "Says who bitch?" The Bastet replied. "Says the overlord who's gonna send you to the fires of hell!" yelled Prier.

Prier zipped up her outfit and lunged at the Bastet but fell. "Owwie! It hurts!" Prier yelled. She was aching in a certain place. Adell stood up, fully dressed. "I apologize but Prier takes everything as a personal challenge." Adell said. The cat frowned. "Have you seen a succubus around here? She's short and… yeah that's about it." She said. Before Adell could answer her stomach growled loudly. She blushed. "Do you want to come for dinner? Maybe Prier knows something." Adell said. Prier fumed. Another girl to get in her way.

Prier attempted to get up but sat down in pain. "Adell… I can't get up." Prier said. Adell burst out laughing. Prier blushed again. "Shutup dumbass! It's your fault!" Prier exclaimed. Adell squatted down. "Here, I'll give you a piggy back ride." Adell said. They then walked off to there house with the cat woman behind her. "My name is Mai. What is yours?" Mai asked after a long silence. "Adell. And this is Prier." Adell said. They finally made it to the house.

"Rozalin we're home." Adell said as he shut the door. Rozalin jumped up. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Rozalin exclaimed happily. "Oh we have guests." Rozalin said. "Well you're just in time for dinner."

She eyed Prier. "Prier what happened?" asked Rozalin. "I fell." Prier said lamely. It was the most pathetic excuse she could think of. Rozalin found it odd that a person with wings could hurt themselves by falling.

She paid no mind and served everyone dinner. Mai quietly ate her food. She needed to know who kidnapped her cousin and fast. "Have any of you seen a succubus traveling with a strange man around here?" Mai asked. Prier gulped down her rice. "Succubus…hmmm… you mean a short one with brown hair and a vulnerable look in her eyes?" Prier asked.

"You've seen her!?" Mai yelled. "I think. She was in the Overlord's castle. Why was she there?" Prier said. "So the overlord kidnapped her!?" Mai asked. "No, can't be. He was tall and wore black. A vampire maybe?" Mai thought. Flonne gasped. "Maderas!?" Flonne shouted. "Who!?" Mai asked. "Figures that bastard would go around kidnapping little girls." Prier said. "Wait! Who is he?" Mai asked banging her fist on the table.

"A vampire and a vassal of the overlord. She is mostly likely alive but she'll be scarred for life after living with him." Prier said. "Scarred? What do you mean?" Mai asked. "She won't leave with her virginity intact." Prier said bluntly. Rozalin's mouth dropped open, spilling out rice. There was a long silence. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Mai screamed loudly as she split the table in half.

Bowls and plates fell to the floor. "Sorry about the table and thank you for the meal but I have to leave!" Mai said as she ran out the door. "Boy that was weird." Adell said after a minute of shock. Flonne started picking up plates and food. "Why don't we take these two to the beach Adell? It will take their mind off all this craziness…" Rozalin suggested. "Fine by me. Tomorrow is supposed to be sunny so it's perfect." Adell said.

Flonne silently walked off to the guest room without saying goodnight. She really just wanted to stay in bed all day. "It's not like Flonne to be this gloomy. What is wrong with her?" Rozalin asked. "It's complicated." Prier said. "Well I think I'll hit the hay now. Goodnight." Prier said as she walked off to the room.

The next day…

Prier, Flonne, Adell, Rozalin, Taro, and Hanako walked off to Veldime beach. They managed to drag Flonne out of bed and get her to the beach. Veldime had a beautiful ocean with a healthy and clean beach. Little children and parents ran around the crowded beach. Setting up their stuff, Prier stared at Adell. He looked so hot without a shirt. "Rozy! Let's play volleyball!" Hanako yelled. They ended up playing beach ball but Adell decided to just watch.

He watched with a weird grin on his face as Prier kept jumping up to spike the ball. He couldn't tell which one was the beach ball. Flonne also was not playing. She just stared at the sea with a melancholic expression on her face. He wanted to say something but did not know what to say. Flonne missed Laharl a lot. She silently ate her snow cone.

What she did not know was that Maderas stalked the shadows of the beach.

Meanwhile Laharl, Etna, Lillith, Jennifer, and Chiwa were on there way to the beach. "Seems Flonne is doing well all by herself." Etna stated. Laharl just stomped off to the entrance of the beach. He was going to give her an earful. They entered the beach and followed Chiwa to Flonne's location. He finally spotted Flonne.

"FLONNE! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" Laharl yelled. He tripped over Moocho and stumbled forward. "Goddammed pig! Get out my way!" Laharl yelled. Prier spotted Laharl and walked over to Flonne. Out of exhaustion, Rozalin went to go sit down. "Laharl! You're here!" Flonne said happily as she charged over to him. Laharl stepped sideways to avoid her hug. "Oh Laharl." Flonne said sadly. "So who is this new guy you had over in your room?" Laharl asked angrily. "What do you mean?" Flonne asked

"Don't play dumb! What was with that semen on the floor?" Laharl yelled loudly. "Laharl keep your voice down! People are staring!" Etna said. Now Hanako and Taro had walked over to see. "I don't care! Let the whole world know what a cheating wench she is!" Laharl screamed. His words hit Flonne like a slap across the face. "Harlie that's going to far!" Jennifer said. Flonne walked over to Laharl. "But Laharl… I…I…It isn't what you think." Flonne said as she choked back tears.

"Then what is it!?" Laharl demanded. Flonne just stayed silent. "As I thought." Laharl said. He turned around and prepared to walk off. Flonne hugged him from behind. "Please Laharl." Flonne said. Laharl elbowed her in the chest and knocked her over. As she fell to the ground the tears flowed freely. Prier came up and jump kicked Laharl in the face. "BITCH HOW DARE YOU KNOCK OVER A WOMAN!" Prier screamed.

Moocho was enjoying all of this. He went up and yelled. "You gonna take that from her?" Laharl got up and fired a shot of flames at Moocho. He missed and it just nearly missed Rozalin. "Idiot! You could have killed my baby!" Rozalin yelled. "BABY!?" Adell and Prier yelled at the same time. Rozalin covered her mouth quickly. "She's pregnant!?" Prier yelled loudly. "I thought you didn't love her!" Prier yelled.

"Are you insane? Adell loves me with all his heart!" Rozalin yelled. "Bullshit! He told me he loves me!" Prier yelled. Adell backed up slowly. "No one could love such a violent woman!" Rozalin yelled. "Funny because we did just the thing yesterday!" Prier yelled. Everyone, including Laharl went dead silent. And with that outburst the brawl was on.

A/N: Oh so Adell's adultery was revealed! The first half of the next chapter will mostly focus on the battles and Lillith and Mai's whole story. Look forward to that!


	5. Lillith's betrayl

A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you to the people that reviewed! In this chapter I will make a lot of things clear so if you are confused then never fear. In this chapter Mai and Lillith's connection will be revealed and so will Maderas motive for what he is doing.

Chapter 5: Lillith's betrayal

Rozalin had shot a ball of dark energy at Prier and hit her square in the stomach. "You bitch!" Rozalin yelled. For no reason Moocho threw his spiked axe (or whatever that is) at Laharl. Shots of fire, wind, lasers and magic streamed across the battlefield of people. Flonne crossed through all the chaos and ran off. She hid behind a tree and cried loudly. No one noticed though.

Prier tried to jump kick Rozalin in the face but Adell blocked it. Rozalin pushed him forward and Prier kicked him several feet back. "Idiot! Do you want to miscarry!?" Adell yelled. Prier stopped suddenly and looked at Rozalin in disgust. "A foolish woman who thinks she is loved. How pathetic." Rozalin said. "And what does that make you! You're so pathetic that Adell came to me!" Prier yelled. No one noticed that Flonne left even though things had settled down.

Too bad no one noticed she had been taken away from her spot behind the tree either.

Maderas had kidnapped Flonne and was silently heading over to a rundown Hotel 666. He entered his room and threw Flonne violently on the floor. Flonne backed up against a wall. "Oh little Flonne, do I scare you?" Maderas laughed. Flonne couldn't speak or move. "Why!? Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave us all alone?" Flonne yelled. "If I want to be the next Overlord then I must have a few hostages." Maderas answered. "You tried that before and failed! You can't beat Laharl!" Flonne said. "That is why I am going to use you to take over the castle. By draining the blood of demons I have slowly gained their power and strength. Little by little my power is increasing and with your power I can conquer anything." Maderas said.

Flonne was stumped. She couldn't find any holes in his plan. "But wait! You don't really think you can beat Etna, Laharl, Prier, and Jennifer do you!" Flonne said. "That is where you come in my little angel. You will poison all of them and I will kill them all." Maderas said.

"I would never do something like that!" Flonne said. "Then you can become my slave until you die… or if I get bored and decide to kill you." Maderas said. "Fine! But I will never harm any of my friends!" Flonne said. Maderas grinned. "You'll do anything I say?" Maderas asked. "Y-Yes." Flonne answered. "_Anything_?" Maderas asked.

Flonne nodded. She already knew what would come next. Endless torture. But she did not want to endanger Laharl or any of her friends. "Lillith come here." Maderas ordered. Lillith stepped out the bathroom. "I want you to gain the trust of all of the people of the castle and then poison them." Maderas ordered. "Yes Maderas." Lillith answered.

"And you know what will happen if you betray me?" Maderas asked. "Yes Maderas." Lillith answered.

She stepped out the room and shut the door tightly. She needed to find Mai and fast. But how?

After the brutal brawl on the beach (tongue twister?) that had been broken up buy a bunch of lifeguards, everyone went their separate ways. Etna, Laharl, Chiwa, And Jennifer headed to the castle. Prier went off to find a hotel. Adell didn't dare go home but Rozalin went home and did not come out of her room.

Adell just sat on a random wall next to his parent's house. The temperature began to drop and Adell shivered. A scarf was suddenly wrapped around him from behind. Adell turned around to see Friday, the dimension guide. She was dress in her usual dress but had a pea coat over it with a pink scarf.

"It's a little cold for shorts isn't it?" Friday asked. "I went to the beach and never went home." Adell said. "How come?" Friday asked. "Did you and Rozalin get in a fight?" Friday asked. "Yeah. We did." Adell replied. "Guess I'll sleep under the stars today." Adell said as he lied down on the wall. "But it's so cold! You'll catch pneumonia or something!" Friday exclaimed.

"Why don't you stay at my house?" Friday suggested. Friday then blushed at the thoughts running through her mind. "I don't want to intrude." Adell said. "You won't be. I could never leave you in the cold like this." Friday said. She grabbed Adell's arm and pulled him off the wall.

"Friday-chan!" Someone yelled in the clearing. It was Mai and she looked exhausted. "Oh Mai! Where have you been all this time?" Friday asked. "Training. Do you mind if I stay too? Who knows what he'll do to you when you're alone." Mai said.

"W-What!? I would never do that to Friday!" Adell said, blushing. "I kid, I kid! Don't get so defensive." Mai said as they all walked to Friday's house.

"Laharl listen to me! You were too hard on Flonne!" Jennifer yelled. "You had no right to do that! Did you see her face after you yelled at her!?"

"She only cried because she got caught. Like a child caught stealing candy from a store." Laharl countered. "Caught doing what!? You said she was cheating but you were never going together to begin with! This is why she chose some other man over you! You're insensitive, rude, and you're impossible to talk to!" Jennifer yelled.

"SILENCE!" Laharl yelled as he knocked over his whole desk. "Flonne loves you and you love her but you're too stupid to see it." Jennifer said calmly. "I don't love her!" Laharl said.

"You're lying." Jennifer said. "Don't make me hurt you." Laharl said threateningly. "Would you punch a pregnant woman?" Jennifer said. She turned on her heel and walked off. Laharl was stunned. Her too.

"SHE HAD THEM APPLE BOTTOM JEANS! BOOTS WITH THE FUR!" Etna sang obnoxiously as she barged in to Laharl's office. "Hey Prince, aren't you going to go find Flonne?" Etna asked. Laharl didn't answer. He only walked out of his office and slammed the door behind him.

He ran into Chiwa on the way. "Chiwa I need you to do something for me." Laharl said. "But Jennifer has requested that I bring her-" "Screw that!" Laharl interrupted as he dragged Chiwa into Flonne's room.

"Whose DNA is that?" Laharl asked Chiwa as they looked at the stain on the carpet. "My sensors indicate it is the DNA of Maderas, a demon who resides in this castle." Chiwa said.

Laharl was stunned. How could she choose Maderas over her? Now he had no interest in finding Flonne. "Chiwa I command you to play Mortal Kombat with me!" Laharl demanded. "Yes Laharl." Chiwa said as they walked to his room.

Mai gently set down her cup of tea. "Mai have you still not found Lillith?" Friday asked. "No." Mai answered. "Who is Lillith and what happened to her?" asked Adell.

"Lillith is my little cousin. We were in the Sea of Gehenna about a month ago when she was kidnapped by a shady man in black. As those two women told me, his name is Maderas. Lillith is like a sister to me so I have to get her back." Mai said. She took a long sip of tea and then continued. "I was afraid that overlord Laharl had taken her. I was prepared to assassinate him and everything but I was only led to believe that."

Mai had gotten up out of her seat. "Thank you for the meal. I think I'll go to bed now." Mai said as she walked off into the guest bedroom. Friday got up and collected the dishes. "Adell you have something on your mind too. Want to talk about it?" Friday asked as she washed the dishes.

"You can tell huh? Well… I love both Prier and Rozalin equally. I can't let go of either." Adell said. Friday was saddened at that thought but decided to help him anyway. "You need to go with the girl you know you love the most. Which girl would love you no matter what? Which can you be yourself around and not have to pretend? Who would be with you forever? You should consider those questions when you decide who you'll choose." Friday said.

She dried the last of the dishes. "Well good night Adell." Friday said as she went to bed. Adell sat up until 2 am thinking of which girl to choose.

The next morning at the castle…

Lillith had finally made it back to the castle after much walking. She entered the castle with the bottle of poison in her bag. She decided to make the prinnies cook them all a feast and slip poison into their food. She waited as the prinnies began cooking.

Etna had already woken up and was out and about. Jennifer was up thinking about Laharl. After the food was made and ready to be served Lillith crept into the kitchen. She slipped the poison into the food and mixed it in with the salad, soup, and drinks. She ran out the kitchen before anyone saw her.

As everyone sat down to eat no one caught whiff of the poison. They only stuffed their faces. "Etna! I need you to go to the Land of Love to steal all their money!" Laharl demanded. "No way! The world gives me goose bumps! No war let's just love each other! Now there's some screwed up logic." Etna said. "I thin their rule of make love not war is wonderful" Gordon said. Jennifer slapped him upside the head.

Jennifer suddenly stopped chewing and suddenly fell forward. "Jennifer!? What happened!" Gordon yelled. He came afterwards. "What's going on!" Laharl yelled. Suddenly the rest of them dropped to the floor.

Lillith got up and walked over to Laharl. Maderas appeared behind her out of nowhere in a cloud of bats. Flonne was behind him with her hair and clothes a mess with her eyes cast down. "Kill Laharl now." Maderas ordered. Lillith hesitated. She summoned her power and her spade shaped tail changed into a snake. Lillith's hands shook as she leaned down and inched her tail down to Laharl.

The poisonous venom dripped off the fangs of her snake-tail. She inched it closer to his neck as Maderas slowly awaited the moment of Laharl's death.

A/N: Heh. Guess that cliffhanger was kind of unfair. Heh oh well. Return soon!


	6. Farewell Lillith! Has Maderas won?

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know its been a while. I was once again waiting for reviews. Thank you to all that reviewed. You do not know how happy reviews make me. There will be about 3-6 more chapters. Big shocker here so be prepared.

Chapter 6: Farewell Lillith! Has Maderas won!?

Lillith snake tail inched closer and closer but the closer she got, the more she hesitated. Tears dripped from Flonne's eyes. She needed to do something, anything! She inched toward a decorative sword on the wall. However, before she could a flash of blue streaked across the room and a leg collided with Maderas head, sending him through the wall.

Lillith jumped and fell over. Her tail reverted to normal as she gawked at Chiwa. Who was this woman?

"You bitch! You dare hit me, Maderas! You'll pay with your life!" Maderas yelled in anger.

Maderas lunged toward Chiwa with his sword. Chiwa brushed off the attack as if it was nothing. Flonne snuck past the battle and checked Laharl's pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized he was still alive. She needed to do something to keep them all alive. She needed Thursday. She reached in Jennifer's pocket and pulled out a switch to call Thursday. She pushed the button and in a flash Thursday was there.

"Bleep Blip Bleep. Reporting for duty." Thursday said.

"Take all of them to a safe location. Quickly!" Flonne ordered. Thursday picked all of them up and exited the room.

Maderas was preoccupied with Chiwa so he didn't even notice. He snatched Lillith into his arms and held a sword her neck. Chiwa paused.

"Stopped you in your tracks eh? Surrender yourself or the girl dies." Maderas said. Flonne could not believe how low he had sunk. Flonne took the sword off the wall and slashed Maderas in his back out of blinding anger.

Beleiving it was one of Chiwa's tricks, he stabbed Lillith right in her stomach. He threw her across the room like a rag doll and turned to face Flonne. His gaze struck fear inside Flonne.

"A lowly bitch like you dare strike me." He said in and icy tone. Summoning all the strength she had left, she threw the sword right through his eye. Maderas yelled in pain. Flonne scooped up Lillith, grabbed Chiwa's hand and made a mad lunge for the exit. She needed help. And badly.

Running through the castle she notice Lillith was struggling to breath. She was bleeding like crazy. They finally made it to the Dimension gate. "Please take us to Veldime!" Flonne ordered.

In a flash, they were being transported to the city of Veldime. Flonne needed to find Prier, and fast.

Prier was at the reflection pond, skipping rocks. She was bored. She looked around and saw the wet white spot on the grass. Prier blushed and looked away. That sure as hell wasn't dew. She got up and walked around. She had nowhere to go. That bastard Maderas was rising in power. But she then realized she had not seen Flonne in a while.

She decided to go search for her. Who knows what Maderas would do if he caught her. Prier walked around. She was very worried about Flonne. She was also depressed. She couldn't believe Adell had played her like that. She clenched her fist and punched a gaping hole on a brick wall. Flonne could wait. She needed ice cream.

Flonne had finally made it to Veldime. First thing, she rushed to the hospital. Lillith was immediately tended to. Flonne decided to stay. It was the least she could do. It was partly her fault that Lillith was stabbed. She remembered Mai. She needed to track her down. She would want to know this.

"C'mon Chiwa. Let's go find Mai." Flonne said. Chiwa silently got up and the two left the room to hunt down Mai.

Prier was waiting as her ice cream came. This was beginning to piss her off. She almost never cried but now… She shook the tears off. Her ice cream came and she began stuffing her face. A vanilla fudge sundae with candy rocks, a banana, pocky, and cherries was just what she needed. She spotted Mai as she walked into the shop. Mai saw her and walked over to her.

"You are Prier correct? Do you know where Adell is?" Mai asked. Prier dropped her spoon.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I KNOW WHERE THAT BASTARD IS!?" Prier yelled. Everyone was staring now. Prier blushed and sat down.

"I see. Well have you seen Flonne? I need her to escort me to the castle. I need to confront Maderas once and for all." Mai said calmly.

"I was looking for her too. I haven't heard from her since yesterday." Prier stated. She took a bite of her ice cream and spotted Flonne outside the window. How convenient.

"Flonne!" Prier half yelled as she jumped up and dashed out the shop. Mai followed her. Flonne looked over to see Prier running after her. Mai was also close behind. "Flonne! Are you alright!?" Prier asked.

"I'm fine." Flonne said, although she was clearly not fine. "But Maderas has taken over the throne and poisoned Laharl and the others." Flonne said.

"Damn. So he advanced this far. I never expected him to keep getting stronger like this. No doubt, the result of all these dirty tricks." Prier said. "We need to stop him." Prier said.

"Oh but that succubus girl is hurt. We need to see her." Flonne said. "You mean Lillith!? I she hurt!?" Mai said in a panicky voice. "I'll take you to her." Flonne said. But she had a feeling this was not going to be pretty.

They made their way to the hospital. Mai was overjoyed that she had finally found Lillith. She would get to meet her again. However, the fact that she was in the hospital worried her. They finally entered the room where Lillith was. Her heartbeat was somewhat steady and she was wide-awake. But she was pale and was lying down, staring at the ceiling.

"Lilllith are you alright?" Mai asked in a caring tone. "B-bi-big sister…" Lillith stuttered. "Don't talk! Save your strength." Mai said. "I'm so happy I found you. I'm sorry. Because of my clumsiness, you got kidnapped." Mai apologized.

"No. S'not…your…f-fault." Lillith said hoarsely. "It was f-fun living beside you…as a s-sister but… just destroy Maderas for me…" Lillith said.

"Don't worry! I will!" Mai said. She grabbed Lillith's hand. "And when this is over we'll go to DeathLand." Mai promised.

"Good. Do you m-mind if I s-sleep for a while?" Lillith asked. "Sure. Get some rest." Mai said.

Lillith closed her eyes to rest. As she did the heart beat machine (what do you call those?) made a loud and abrupt doooooooooooooooooooooooo sound. Mai gasped and stared in shock at the machine. No one could find the words to say right now.

Maderas dropped his bloody sword on the ground. He had finally made it to the throne room. He had slain all the vassals. Those who surrendered were spared, but those who fought where met with a bitter end. He finally sat down on the throne. It felt good to be king. He was the Overlord now. He would deal with Flonne later. She could not do much anyway.

He laughed out loud, his voice echoing and ringing throughout the whole castle. "I FINALLY WON!" He yelled.

A/N: Don't hate me for that cliffhanger. However, the next chapter will come up very soon, seeing as I have more time on my hands. The next chapter will be much much longer so don't fret. Plus the next chapter will be even more shocking. Stay tuned!


	7. We'll meet again in heaven, Mai

A/N: Ah yes the seventh chapter. I will be ending this soon. sniff It seemed like only yesterday I uploaded this story. Well this chapter will be the quartet trying to overthrow Maderas. Will they succeed? Well the good guys always win but it's never easy. This chapter will be long to make up for the super short last chapter. Crazy cliffhanger wasn't it?

Side note: Instead of stars, I will be using dodododoo because for some reason the stars did not show up in the last chapter, which may have been confusing. So when we switch point of views I will use doodoodoodoo.

Chapter 7: We'll meet again in heaven, Mai

Mai bawled her eyes out over Lillith's dead body. She couldn't be dead. No, should wouldn't believe it! Flonne could only sit and watch with saddened eyes. She somehow felt guilty for what happened to Lillith. Prier and Chiwa had left the room. Prier felt sorry for Mai but she refused to cry. She had other things to focus on. Prier bawled her hand into a fist. She needed to get rid of Maderas. He was worse than that punk Laharl. Mai finally sat up weakly.

"I vow to kill Maderas. I will avenger her death!" Mai vowed. She left the room and walked out the room with determination pumping through her veins. She would get this done and quickly with the forbidden technique of the Feline school of martial arts.

Flashback…

"_Why would Miss Young warrior want to learn such a technique?" The dojo master asked. _

"_It is necessary. Isn't that reason enough?" Mai asked. _

_The dojo master stroked his cliché white beard. He got up and led her to the outside. The goldfish in the pond jumped up merrily and then plunged back into the river. Mai sat for what seemed like ages before the master finally spoke._

"_This is a horrible technique that has only a 50 percent chance of succession. It should not even be used as a last resort. In most history, it was used to get revenge on someone who killed a loved one. All but one person failed at the technique and died miserably. Some say it is powered by love, anger, or maybe even ones spirit. No one knows for sure. Nevertheless, I will teach you. I will teach you the Double Feline Suicide Ki blast." the dojo master said turning around._

"_But you must never use it. Only have knowledge of it and that is it." The dojo master said_

End flashback…

"This is the time to use it." Mai said under her breath. They warped through the dimension gate and appeared at the Overlord's castle. The entire place was a mess. Dead demons lay on the floor, each with a dismembered or broken limb. It was raining and thundering, only adding o the gloomy scene.

Unaffected by this, Mai walked forward to the entrance. Two gargoyles guarded the gates. "Woman state your bussiness." the gargoyle ordered. Mai ignored him and immediately threw a blindingly fast kick to the gargoyles head. She snapped the other statue in half and blasted the other with a powerful ki blast.

Mai progressed forward with no expression. Even more guards were inside. Mai took on the golems first with her kicks, the gargoyles with her ki blasts, the dragons with her punch, and the more powerful brawlers with everything she had. Panting already, she continued walking anyway.

This was too easy. Something was not right. Prier knew that Maderas only resorted to dirty tricks instead of a face-to-face fight. Flonne was feeling uneasy too.

Speak of the devil…

Maderas appeared out the shadows and snatched Flonne. It threw Prier off, as she turned around and was met by a black cloud of bats.

"Dammit!" Prier cursed. However, there wasn't much she could do now. She needed to find Laharl and quickly. But Mai had her own plans. She was heading toward the throne room.

"So much for your help." Prier muttered under her breath. The two girls ran off their separate ways. Prier already knew where Flonne would have hidden them. She hoped her hunch was right because there was absolutely no time to waste.

Dooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooo

Mai wondered why Prier had wandered off somewhere else but she didn't chase after her. She had some personal killing to take care of. What Maderas did was unforgivable. She wished she could see Lillith's face again. She would soon. Very soon in fact.

More demons came out. Mai took her nekomata fight stance and ran toward the demons, out for blood.

Doooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooo

Prier finally charged through the locked doors off the lower depths of the castle. She was met with Thursday already identifying her as an enemy. Prier pushed the annoying robot over and examined Laharl and the others. They had a weak poisoning. It was only meant for knocking out people but it could be well masked in food and drinks. This was too easy. All she needed was a few choice words.

"LAHARL WAKE YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I EAT YOUR DINNER!" Prier screamed in his ears.

"LIKE HELL!" Laharl yelled as he shot up. He looked around. "Where the hell am I? It stinks! D'you pee?" Laharl asked. Prier refrained from smacking him.

"You have to hurry! Flonne is in trouble. Maderas has taken the throne too! He kidnapped her and now he's going to kill you." Prier explained.

"Wait what!? Where were you when all this happened!?" Laharl demanded.

Prier went silent. She really had no excuse.

"Plus, why should I help that loony angel? She betrayed me! I think if she got on her knees and begged I would save her." Laharl sneered.

Prier punched him right in his cheek. It knocked him clear across the room. She didn't break his jaw but she wanted to. To be so cold to poor Flonne, it was unforgivable. But then she remembered that he had no idea what started all this mess. He was completely ignorant.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! YOU DARE HIT ME, THE OVERLORD!" Laharl screamed. Man he was heated.

She needed to tell him. "Laharl listen! Flonne… She was… Well Maderas did some things… wasn't pretty… but only to get to you and the throne. So then, he black mailed and harassed her. So you see it's not Flonne's fault. I know you love her so just go save her." Prier said.

Wow, that was some speech. It sounded like jumbled together bullshit. Would he believe that?

"L-love!? No way! And what stuff? You mean that unmentionable stuff on the wall was from him and Flonne horizontal boogying right?" Laharl asked.

"Yeah but Flonne did not agree to do that. I don't see why I mean he had no reason to… you see Laharl she was all set and ready to give herself to you but he came…" Prier said.

Laharl was shocked. He had the whole story mixed up. And he was so cold to poor Flonne. He summoned his sword from his scarf.

"Let's go." was all Laharl said.

Prier and Chiwa silently followed him. He wasn't showing it but Laharl was about to blow. Maderas would sure as hell go down tonight. Prier shivered. Her blood was boiling with excitement. She couldn't wait for the final battle.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mai huffed as she kicked past all the dead demons. She had an enormous amount of stamina so all those demons didn't even count as a cardio warm up. She progressed forward. That Maderas was going down. And that thought alone kept Mai going as she walked forward despite all the cuts and bruises.

She had made it. The door to the throne room was right in front of her. But why was she hesitating? Fear? Mai kicked through the door. She came face to face with Maderas. This was it.

"Oh it's you. I thought you were Laharl. Too bad. What you want a raise? Not gonna happen." Maderas said turning around.

"I just don't get it. How any demon would work for a pussy like you!' Mai yelled, each word getting louder. She lunged for Maderas with all her power. She tried to sweep him but he teleported to a chained up Flonne.

"If you move I will kill this girl." Maderas said as he held his sword to Flonne's neck.

Mai smirked. "I know you. You wouldn't her kill her like you did with Lillith." Mai said as she tried to sweep him again.

Maderas jumped and grabbed her by her neck. He slammed her head to the ground.

"What, that all you got?" Maderas asked.

"D-damn bastard." Mai muttered she aimed a cat blast at his stomach but he moved. Mai used her speed and kicked him from behind, right through the wall.

"Ha! Where are all those dirty tricks now Maderas?" Mai teased.

Maderas stumbled up. "I gotcher trick right here bitch." Maderas said as he snapped his fingers. Mai turned as she saw a bunch of winged demons burst through an air vent. Oh great, more demons.

Mai swung and kicked as numerous demons flew her way. This was way too much. This could not be the end. She needed help. As if on cue, Laharl burst through the door along with Prier and Chiwa.

"Take care of those small fries! I got Maderas." Laharl ordered.

"Right!" Prier yelled as she and Chiwa effortlessly kicked off winged demons. Laharl walked to Maderas.

"It's just you and me Maderas. You're going to die for what you did to Flonne." Laharl said.

Mai struggled to get up. "No! He's my kill! Back off!" Mai yelled. She stumbled up, holding her sides.

"Stand aside." Mai ordered.

"Woman you can't even stand up. Plus he'll pay for what he did to Flonne." Laharl said.

Mai spat blood then summoned up her ki. She built it up then blasted Laharl in his blind spot with great force.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? STAND THE FUCK ASIDE!" Mai yelled.

Laharl flew into the wall. Flonne gasped. Maderas grabbed the chain around Flonne's neck and used her to shield himself.

"You bastard. Put the girl down and fight me for real! Do you mock me!" Mai yelled.

Flonne was shaking and crying. She just wanted it to be over. Maderas grinned. They wouldn't attack with her in the way. Laharl stumbled up.

"Bad enough you took over the castle and used little girls to poison me. You had to assault Flonne too. That's what really pissed me off." Laharl said.

"Could it be you love this worthless girl? How shameful! A demon loving an angel!? She deserves to be used! This girl is worthless." Maderas yelled.

Flonne stopped struggling and lowered her arms. Maybe he was right.

"THE ONLY WORTHLESS PERSON I SEE HERE IS YOU!" Mai yelled. She jump kicked Maderas and clamped on to him tightly.

"What!? Get off me you crazy bitch!" Maderas yelled. "Do you want me to kill you!"

"Oh yes! I'm gonna die here and so are you!" Mai yelled with a crazed expression on her face.

She had been waiting for this moment.

"WHAT! NOT THAT TECHNIQUE!" Maderas yelled in terror.

The hearts of the two glowed until a terrible explosion of ki blasted their surroundings. Flonne looked in horror as blood flowed everywhere, including on her face. Once everything was visible, they could plainly see Mai was dead, but Maderas was not yet dead.

Maderas limped over to Flonne.

"I'll take your body! You'll be my new vessel!" Maderas yelled as he lunged toward Flonne. Laharl appeared in front of her with blinding speed and stabbed Maderas in the heart. He fell to the ground, dead.

Flonne shivered in fear. Laharl turned to face Flonne. For once, he didn't look pissed off. He bent down and wiped the blood and tears away from Flonne's face. Flonne blushed. His face was only a few inches away from hers.

He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Flonne. Will you forgive me? Please?" Laharl asked.

Prier was shocked. Laharl begged to no one. He must really love her. Prier smiled. It was actually kind of touching. Flonne hugged him back.

"That's okay Laharl." Flonne said.

Prier dragged Chiwa out the room and muttered something about alone time. Laharl pulled away and kissed Flonne on the lips. Flonne blushed red. But she returned the kiss and then finally pulled apart.

"I love you." they said at the same time. Flonne was a little shocked.

"You do! Really! Really!" asked Flonne as she shook him.

"Ouch! Yes Flonne I do!" Laharl said. Flonne actually cried.

"I'm so happy. I thought you hated me." Flonne said as she wiped her eyes.

Laharl slowly got up.

"I could never hate you. Now c'mon. Let's get the prinnies to clean all this up." Laharl said. Flonne got up and skipped merrily after him.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prier wanted to go and help clean up (not really) but she had a little damage control of her own to do. She warped to Veldime. She needed to set things right. And isn't that just convenient that Adell happened to be walking across the grass right now.

A/n: Welp the next chapter will be the last. Man, this chapter took five pages of Microsoft works word! And I used a pretty small font size. Then again, I did space a lot. This may be the longest chapter of them all. The battle may be over but some things still need to be resolved. This battle may have left people scarred but don't fret…there's plenty of sexual healing to go around in the last chapter. Well not that there would be a lot but you get the idea. Bring your butt back for the final chapter!


	8. Final Decisions

A/N: sniff the final chapter! I would like to thank all that have left a review or put this story in their favorites. You have all been very helpful! In this final chapter, Adell chooses which woman he wants to be with. Who will he choose? OOOOO. And Laharl and Flonne get intimate. More OOOOs. Let's do this!

Chapter 8: Final Decisions

"Adell!" Prier called as she spotted him walking down the road.

Adell turned around, surprised that she was speaking to him. He just stared dumbfounded. God he was hot. Prier at that moment just wanted to drag him into the forest and forcefully… okay, that is not what she came for.

"Adell I wanted to… apologize. You know for the mess I caused." Prier started. "Y'know, attacking Rozalin and damaging your relationship. I know you don't love me so I think you two should make up."

"But I do love you… but I love her too. I love you both." Adell said.

Prier sighed in frustration. "Stop acting like that! This is not a game! You played us both!" Prier said accusingly.

"But… is it wrong to love you both?" Adell asked.

"Of course dumbass! You don't love me! You love her. I was just a thing on the side I bet!" Prier yelled. Everyone was starting to stare.

Adell stared, dumbfounded. Prier wanted to deck him in the face. It wasn't getting through his head.

"Okay Adell how about this. If Rozalin and I were trapped in separate rooms in a burning building who would you help first?" Prier asked.

Man don't you hate trick questions.

"Well Rozalin but only because it's bad for the baby and Rozalin couldn't help herself and…" Adell trailed off. He would save her first without hesitation. Prier was a little hurt by his answer but it proved her point.

"See? You love her. You were just confused. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation. You should tell her you love her and not me." Prier said.

"I do love her. But she'll never forgive me. She is a stubborn girl. I just wish that day never happened. I'll get her back! No matter what." Adell said.

"A-Adell…" Rozalin said from behind him. Adell turned around quickly.

Uh Rozalin! How long were you listening?" Adell asked.

Rozalin blushed. "The whole thing. I was mad because I thought you didn't care about me. Not so much that you slept with Prier, because sex without love is either prostitution or rape." Rozalin said.

"What are you implying" Prier asked raising her eyebrow.

"After all this I'm glad you still love me." Rozalin said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Adell spread his arms to hug her but she punched him on his cheek, leaving a red mark. Adell winced in pain.

Then Rozalin laughed and hugged him.

"That's for cheating on me you horny bastard." Rozalin said. Adell winced again as she kissed exactly where she hit him.

Prier had turned her back and walked off. She wouldn't let them see her cry.

Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooooooo

The next day at the castle:

Flonne placed flowers on the two graves of Lillith and Mai. It was somewhat tragic how the two died but it made Flonne happy to know that they were together in heaven. She got up and walked to the castle. The prinnies were cleaning the throne room along with Chiwa and Thursday. Every inch of the castle was also being scrubbed down. It was going to be a long day.

Flonne walked past many frantic prinnies and Etna screaming orders. It was good to see things almost back to normal. Flonne ran into Laharl, smacking her out of her daze.

"Sorry Laharl!" Flonne apologized, turning red.

"Hm. Where were you?" Laharl asked.

"Putting flowers on the two girls' graves. You were supposed to go with me." Flonne pouted.

"I'm busy." was all Laharl said.

Flonne pouted and walked off to her room. She needed a nap.

Doooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooo

Flonne awoke 3 hours later. It was 8:00 at night. Crap. She was asleep too long. And they probably already ate dinner. She could now sleep in her own bed now that Maderas was gone. She had no fears. Well except for the things she was already afraid of. Flonne hopped in the shower and decided to stop by the kitchen for a snack.

After her shower, she walked down the hall to the kitchen and ran into Laharl on the way. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh it's good to see your okay. I was bringing you dinner." Laharl said as he handed her a tray of food.

"Thank you Laharl." Flonne said, blushing. She could tell it was an excuse to see her because it would have been easier to hand it to a prinny to give to her.

"You could eat in my room since it's closer." Laharl suggested.

Flonne blushed even redder. In his room? "O-Okay." Flonne said.

They headed to his room and Flonne sat on his coffin bed. She was glad he redesigned his bed. It was like his old coffin but king sized and with no top or sharp drop. Flonne silently ate, waiting for Laharl to say something.

When she was done eating Laharl put his arm around her. Flonne jumped a little. She returned his gesture by leaning against his shoulder.

"Flonne… do you want to do… it?" Laharl asked. Flonne backed 2 feet away from him.

She covered her mouth with one hand. "W-what!?" She whimpered.

"Uh…I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked…I mean after what he did and…" Laharl went on.

Flonne blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't mind if it's you Laharl. I know you won't hurt me like he did." Flonne said. She blushed. She was basically inviting him.

"I won't." Laharl said as he took her by the shoulders and laid her down. He trailed kisses along her neck and finally onto her mouth. He thrust his tongue in her mouth, getting a moan from Flonne.

He slowly pulled off her jacket and then the rest of her outfit. Only her underwear remained. Laharl fingered her through her panties, making her moan even louder. He undressed himself and then threw the remains of Flonne's clothes aside. She was shaking a little.

"Flonne are you okay?" Laharl asked gently.

"I'm fine." Flonne said. She was breathing really hard.

Laharl kissed her on the neck again and then thrust himself into her. Flonne almost screamed but it only came out in a small moan. But Laharl wanted to make her scream. Pervert.

Meanwhile Etna, Jennifer, Chiwa, Gordon, and Prier were listening at the door. Etna was giggling uncontrollably along with Prier. Jennifer kept slapping Gordon's hand every time she heard him unzip his pants, but was giggling along with the other girls. Chiwa was silent, as usual, recording the whole thing for black mail.

Flonne was screaming louder, loud enough to wake the castle. Laharl had no idea she could scream so loud. She screamed even louder as they both came. Laharl collapsed on her, exhausted. He pulled out of her and kissed her lightly.

"I love you Flonne." Laharl said.

"I love you too Laharl." Flonne said.

They fell asleep finally and Chiwa stopped recording.

"Their so cuute!" Jennifer whispered.

"Well that was dirty. I should go sell this recording on the internet for 39.99." Etna said.

Gordon was breathing very hard. Jennifer sighed in frustration.

"STOP JACKING OFF!" Jennifer yelled, smacking him.

Suddenly the door exploded, blowing everyone back.

"I knew it! Nosy ass bastards! GO MASTURBATE IN PEACE AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Laharl yelled as he threw another overlord's wrath their way.

Each person ran off either screaming or laughing hysterically.

The end…………………..

A/n: And the ending to this story. Did you love it? Hate it? Spot any typos? Something you don't like? Tell me please. Thank you to all that helped me improve my writing. I think I'll make a Devil May Cry story next. Not the one already there but a different one because the one already there is not exactly popular and personally I don't like it. So I'll make one with a love triangle. C'mon who doesn't like love triangles? Therefore, Devil May Cry fans who like this story should watch out for that.

Fun fact 1: The longest chapter (not including this one) was chapter 3 with 2,617 words

Fun fact 2: The shortest chapter (not including this one) was chapter 1 with 952 words.

Fun fact 3: Chapter 7 was originally supposed to include Marjoly but I decided to change it around a bit.

Fun fact 4: Mai and Lillith's deaths were based off of Ryofu's and Chinkyuu's death from Ikki Tousen but I altered it a bit.


End file.
